BtVS: The Truth
by Leni
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED!! Riley breaks up with Buffy. No matter what you think it *IS* a B/A story.
1. The Truth

TITLE: The Truth (pretty original, isn't it??)  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Uhmm... let's see.... I'm female, *HE* is not; I'm a girl, *HE* is God; I'm sane, *HE* is nuts. Nope, definitely not mine.  
DISTRIBUTION: You actually want this??? If so just tell me.  
TIMELINE: Before 'Into the Woods' (Why should Riley have to go? *sniff* He should have stayed... and died a *very* painful death, don't you think? ^_^)  
AN: Ok, I admit it, I *am* being nice to Riley in this one. PLEASE don't kill me. I thought that leaving him as an idiot in my other fics would be enough. Else, Riley-bashing didn't fit with the humor of the story... no matter how much I tried.... ^_^  
AN2: Consider this as a prequel of 'Avoiding the Truth'.  
SUMMARY: Riley *finally* 'wakes up and smells the coffee'... hey, I'm only quoting what a friend said!  
FEEDBACK: *Very* appreciated. So be nice and tell me what you think. dani_vasq@hotmail.com  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
She is awake. I can feel her stirring in my arms. Her eyes open slowly and before she can say a word I tell her the only truth in our lives.  
  
"I love you"  
  
She smiles. Oh God, she is so beautiful. Here we are, tucked in my bed, with her head resting on my chest. Sunlight is shining on her face; she looks like an angel.  
  
"But you don't"  
  
Oh yeah, that's the other truth. Usually I just prefer to ignore it. Her smile falters. She looks at me surprised. "What..?... Of course I do!"  
  
"Then say it". She opens her mouth but no sound comes out of it. Before it didn't matter but now I know what I have to do. I can see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She already knows what will happen. I hate it when she cries.  
  
"I... I..." She stares at me helplessly. I smile sadly.   
  
"Don't worry" I caress her cheek with my fingers. "It's okay." 'No, it isn't!', my soul is crying. I raise myself from the bed. I've decided it. I won't give it more time. Eternity wouldn't be enough for my wishes to come true.  
  
"What are you doing?" Now the tears are falling free down her cheeks. I feel the need to kiss them away...  
  
"I'm leaving." I stated though it doesn't really matter.  
  
"You can't" She sounds like a child. So sad. The Slayer in her had vanished leaving only a scared girl. I really wish I could stay.  
  
"Why not?" I look her in the eye. I can see the surprise in there.   
  
"I need you." I know it's true, she had never lied about that, but...  
  
"It's not enough. Not anymore." I am already dressed. I began to leave. I stop at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Don't leave me, please." I smile at the irony. These were her exact words. But they weren't for me. I should have told her she cries in her sleep a long time ago but I couldn't bring myself to break her *happy-bubble*. But she never spoke, until tonight...  
  
She glares at me expectantly. The tears have stopped. They never stop in her dreams.  
  
"Sorry." I stop at the door again and turn to see her for the last time. "I love you."  
  
She smiles sadly clutching the sheets to her body. "Good luck." I will need it, I'm sure.  
  
"Tell him the truth" I said before leaving the room.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. Avoiding the Truth

TITLE: Avoiding the Truth   
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Do I torture you people each week with a new non-B/A episode? Do I make them live in different cities and be totally miserable? Do I make you see how depressing can love be?? No, I don't so the characters aren't mine. ( Though I *still* want those l-pants)   
DISTRIBUTION: Want. Tell me. Take. Have.  
AN: The story is told from two different POVs. It isn't difficult to guess whose are the thoughts but I'm telling anyway. I don't want you to get confused.  
SUMMARY: After the breakup Buffy finds herself at Angel's Investigations. And no, it's not mushy or fluffy or anything like that... kinda depressing.  
FEEDBACK: *Very* appreciated. (even flames as long as you're being fair) dani_vasq@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I heard the door opening and the soft clicking of heels against the floor. What have forgotten Cordelia this time? Last week it was her purse, just yesterday her stake... sometimes I really had to remind myself why I had contracted her.   
  
But the footsteps didn't stop at her desk, they continued to my door. Did she have something to discuss with me? And before the door opened I realized my mistake.  
  
I knew who it was before actually seeing her and the figure at the doorframe only told me I was right.  
  
There she was, exactly as I remembered her. Well, not *exactly*. She had changed in these months. Her pose spoke of maturity, of confidence, of... beauty and then I saw her face... and I had to frown at the vision. What had happened to her? Her eyes were sad, I could almost see the tears forming in them, her face was red and puffy, obviously she had been crying long before arriving here. What had happened? What did she want?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't know exactly why was I here of all places. I entered the building without actually acknowledging it, as if my body moved on its own accord. I passed through rooms and aisles without even seeing them until I stopped in front of his door. The first thing I saw after opening it were his eyes, they were staring at me just like they always did. In that moment I knew the reason of my visit. I had to end this, I had to end the misery that his memory stirred in me and I had to do it now.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hate you."  
  
She said with such venom that I had no doubt that she was speaking the truth. Why? Or better yet, Why now? We hadn't seen each other for months, not even a phone call. I knew we hadn't parted in the best terms, we sure weren't even friends anymore but this was so... drastic.  
  
She was expecting me to answer her, to challenge her and I found myself wanting to. But the words had died in my throat. What would they serve if she had made up her mind?  
  
She left her position at the door and walked slowly towards my desk until she was standing in front of me. I couldn't see her in the eye, as I knew she wanted to. I couldn't find enough courage to see the hatred in them.  
  
"Riley left me."  
  
Five minutes ago I would have smiled. Now I only raised my head and obliged myself to really see her. She was devastated. Now I could notice her paleness, the fatigue and wariness in her features. Her eyes were not only sad, they held an anguish no human should ever feel. I had seen her like this only once, with the feel of her lips on mine and her sword through my body. Was she really so distressed because of that boy?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't know why had I said that. I hadn't meant to. But I felt his response immediately. I could feel his eyes examining my face, taking in every gesture and processing them into evidences of my state of mind. I knew he didn't pity me as the others did. He wasn't going to say that all things get better or that I would get over it and move on with my life. After all, he never tells things twice, he might think his monologue in the sewers was enough advice for me.  
  
But I hadn't come here for his advice. I only wanted closure. I needed to end this chapter of my life. I only had to tell him the truth.   
  
"All of this was... is your fault!" I nearly cried. I ignored the tears running over my cheeks.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All of this was... is your fault!"  
  
I startled at that. *My* fault?! I hadn't even gone to Sunnydale and she was blaming *me* for the break up. Before I could give her a piece of my mind she began again.  
  
"He said this... our relationship wasn't enough. He told me that he wasn't going to live in a lie, that I didn't love him..."  
  
I just couldn't understand. First she was angry and mad, and now she was telling me everything as if I was her only confidant. Her tears spoke of bitterness and loneliness. How long had she endured feeling like this? She was breaking down right in front of me and I found myself wishing she would let me collect and repair the pieces.  
  
"... and he was right."  
  
Those little words took me aback. Had she just confessed she didn't love him? Why wouldn't she? He was the perfect boyfriend, the perfect partner, the perfect *lover*. He was everything I could have been... Now she sat shakily on a chair and sobbed silently. I forced myself NOT to raise myself from my seat and embrace her till the tears subsided. Instead I spoke.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I felt like a loser. I am the Slayer, for God's sake! I am not supposed to weep like a ten-year-old. I could feel his hesitation as much as I felt my own grief. He wanted to console me. He left me and now he felt I needed comfort because my boyfriend left me too. Ironic. And yet I wasn't sure if I wanted him to come or not.  
  
What he said next surprised me.  
  
"You shouldn't be here"  
  
No 'How are you feeling?' or 'What are you going to do now?' My mind was reeling. He was right, I knew it, but where else could I be? Friends or not he was the only one who could understand me. In that second my mind admitted that, no matter my recent decision of never seeing him again, I needed him today. Couldn't he feel it? How could he say *that*? Did he really want me to leave? I didn't know what startled me more, me asking it aloud or his answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I felt numb. Now I didn't even know why I was crying, I only felt the tears running over my cheeks. Through them I saw Angel standing up and coming towards me. He looked at me and moved as if to take me in his arms. I didn't move, I just couldn't. And then... nothing. He stopped himself as if remembering something and grabbed my arm.   
  
"Come on, Buffy. I'll help you to your car."  
  
He really was kicking me out.  
  
I snapped out of my trance and pushed him away. He looked at me surprised, not that I could blame him, *I* was surprised at myself… and at him. I looked deep into his eyes and suddenly I realized how different were they now. No guilt, no grief. Now I could recognize those emotions everywhere, after all I saw them on the mirror each morning.   
  
He gestured to the door, the meaning of this act was unmistakable. He was throwing me out as politely as possible. What was happening here? The Angel I knew wouldn't be doing this, but then the Angel I knew used to love me. I looked him in the eye and I knew he wasn't playing around. He really wanted me out of his life. But wasn't that what I had come for? To find closure. Wasn't that what he was offering me?  
  
And then I knew what to do.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You shouldn't be here"  
  
It pained me to say it but it was the truth. I was no longer part of her life. If she wanted a shoulder to lean on it couldn't be mine. No matter how much I wanted to. She could be my only love but she wasn't the girl with the silly grin after a kiss anymore. I couldn't gather her in my arms and kiss her tears away, I couldn't whisper soft words in her ear and make her feel better. Now she was a woman and she wasn't mine.  
  
"Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
For a moment I didn't know what to say. She sounded so lost, so insecure. But I couldn't help her. Being with me could only stir more painful feelings than the new ones. The sooner I was out of her life, the sooner she would be all right. This was the third time I was letting her go for her own good and it wasn't easier than the first one.  
  
"Yes."   
  
She practically flinched at my voice, maybe it was too harsh. Now she was crying openly, heartfelt sobs shaking her body. Before I knew it I was at her side just about to embrace her. She looked at me with those tearful eyes and I had to stop myself. If I let myself do it we both would be lost, she would leave again and this time I wasn't prepared for it. Instead I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her gently from her seat.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. I'll help you to your car..."   
  
She pushed me apart before I could end my sentence. She glanced at me and I could feel her eyes looking for something in mine. She seemed slightly content with whatever she found. In that moment I knew that I didn't care if she only came to shout at me or if she came looking for my help. I loved her and I needed her out of here before my heart felt to pieces... again.  
  
So I gestured towards the door. I just couldn't find it in me to say anything. She looked at me disbelieving and seeing her eyes I noticed again how devastated she really was, she didn't even try to hide it, not that she could ever hide something from me. No matter who was she with I was the only one who could understand her. And the only one who left her alone, too. No... I wasn't the *only* one anymore. Riley had left her in this state. I always said I didn't like him; but even I wouldn't have pictured him as such an idiot. How could he even *think* of leaving her? She was everything worth something in this world and he put it away. I couldn't help but notice the irony: I was angry with someone who has done the same as me. But then, I was angry with myself all the time. At least I had my reasons, it always was... *is* for her own good. She never understood it...  
  
I saw her standing up and coming towards me.  
  
...and she certainly won't do it now.  
  
A feather-kiss against my cheek and a scent of vanilla in the air.  
  
"Goodbye, Angel"   
  
A slight caress and too sad, too old, too green eyes. A flash of those very eyes shining with love passed through my mind. Whatever happened with those times?  
  
And then she started to leave.  
  
Silence...  
  
I wanted to shout. I wanted to grab her and shake her until she accepted me back. I wanted to make her believe in *us* again. But what would she do? Accept me gladly in her arms? I doubt it. Laugh at me? Not even that.  
  
"Goodbye?" I heard myself whisper softly. She didn't even turn round.  
  
I wanted to ask all the questions I knew I should not. Why was she here? What did she really want? Did she have the same dreams I had? Did she have any at all? Did she smile when she remembered me? Did she have to brush a tear off her cheek? I wanted to ask everything but the same gutwrenching determination I had after her graduation held me back. I didn't say a single word. I couldn't. Not that it would have changed anything.   
  
She was already at the door.  
  
Sigh.  
  
We had never said 'goodbye' before. So that was it. Our star-crossed romance was over. I saw her leaving my office with the same feeling of hopelessness as the first time. And looking at her retreating figure I realized that maybe, just maybe, her answer would have changed everything.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stood there unmoving. He didn't say anything to stop me... not that I wanted him to. But I could feel his eyes on my back all the time. I wanted to cry but there was no reason to, was there? I had achieved what I came for. Everything was over. Just what I wanted. I only had to get to Sunnydale and everything would be all right again.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*** Don't kill me please!!! *leni hides behind her chair and begs for her life* I was going to write a happy ending, I swear it. But my evil side took over. But then... there'll be a sequel. (if I have time inbetween classes *and* there's enough petitions, that's it) Tell me what you think.***  
  



	3. Interlude 1

TITLE: Interlude I (follows 'Telling the Truth')  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: No matter what you think so far and will continue thinking after this I'm NOT Joss.  
DISTRIBUTION: This was made for you to read so I guess you can have it if you want.  
TIMELINE: Just after 'Telling the Truth'  
SUMMARY: This is only an interlude so there isn't an specific plot, just glimpses of what'll come in the sequel.   
FEEDBACK: I want it. It really motivates a girl to continue the story. And yes, consider it a threat....^_^ dani_vasq@hotmail.com  
AN: The main parts of this fic are also told from 2 POVs, a little weird maybe. Tell me if I did it right or if I need to redo this.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*L.A*  
  
"Good bye Angel"  
  
Realization struck him. This wasn't right. Not at all. She couldn't believe it.  
  
'She was gone'  
  
He sat down and...   
tried to order her thoughts...  
  
'She was gone'  
  
...rationally...  
  
'She was gone'  
  
... no feelings involved....  
  
'He was not in her life'  
  
He waited for his heart going to pieces,...   
...for the agony ripping her soul  
  
She waited  
  
...and waited.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She saw a figure leaving the building from across the street and gasped when she recognized it. At last. Now she only needed to get a phone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Sunnydale*  
  
A phone ringed non-stop. A sleepy figure made its way to it and tried to answer as nicely as possible. Not an easy thing to do at 3:00 am. She didn't get to practice her courtesy.  
  
"She is here. Is everything ready?"   
  
The news shook her out of her weariness.  
  
"Yes. Everything is going according to the plan." An insecure note entered her voice "You know this little show can backfire. Are you sure of this?"  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
She remembered their reasons, things no one but both of them could understand. This needed to be done. To hell with consequences. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Good. Plan A has begun."  
  
A soft click marked the end of the conversation  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*L.A*  
  
It was over.  
  
For keeps this time.  
  
He realized that his heart didn't hurt that much, that his soul didn't cry for its mate. Maybe he really was over her. Or maybe his brain just overlooked the oh-so-familiar symptoms of a broken heart.   
  
He didn't care though,... why should she?  
  
So what if she was crying? It wasn't for him. She had stopped doing it long ago, before Riley and the lies, before the changes and the madness. She couldn't remember crying over lost love, she wouldn't let herself. That helpless girl was not anymore. She had been buried under passionate nights and pretended self-assurance. And now even the hope of the 'maybe' and the 'someday' had disappeared and with them the last link between her and that girl. A link Buffy had not even felt there until she couldn't feel it anymore. She had never felt so alone in her life.  
  
So what if she was crying?... Couldn't he mourn the loss of his past... of his future?   
  
She had been gone long before this meeting. He had lost her the first time he realized how much he loved her. Now he only had to accept it. Only that it was so damn difficult. Giving up had never been an option, but with her it seemed the only thing to do.   
  
All those kisses, all those sweet words had been just glimpses of a world not his... and she had been foolish enough to believe someday it would be hers.  
  
But that was not meant to be. If it were they would be together, having breakfast in bed, laughing with their friends, fighting because he didn't like her mother or she was too jealous of the girl next door. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face.  
  
Those were her dreams... Things he gave up for her.  
  
He sighed bitterly. If not for *her* his dreams would be true by now... and his nightmares, too. He shook his head. He wanted to be human but living with the perpetual threat of her death was simply impossible.   
  
He was over her, ... that was obvious for her.   
  
She wouldn't be alone,... that was enough for him  
  
He sighed.  
  
She wiped her tears.  
  
He glanced at the door. It was still open. A subtle vanilla scent could be perceived in the room. She hadn't been a dream.  
  
She glanced at her hands on the wheel. Memories of the past hour rushed through her. A stubborn tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
He had told her to go.  
  
She didn't belong here.  
  
... A crack was heard. Poor heart....  
  
He had not stopped her.  
  
She waited for.... something  
  
.... a cry was heard. Poor soul...  
  
And he was glad. It was time to let go.  
  
She started the car. It was time to go home  
  
Not hundred meters away another soul responded the pleas of its mate, combining them with its own. Both voices passed unadvertised by their owners but not by their guardian.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Another realm*  
  
She awakened. A light came into her full force and filled her with images and voices. A tear rolled silently on her face. She had not meant this. Not at all.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***AN: Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in...   
Remember: Killing is bad, specially for the author of this story. I know this is not the semi-fluffy sequel I promised, but then this *isn't* the sequel I planned; this is *only* an interlude. Sequel is coming... when I *finally* understand Chemistry. And don't forget that feedback is the best incentive!!! ***  



	4. Telling the Truth.

TITLE: Realizing the Truth   
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Duh! Who do you think convinced Joss to make Riley disappear? It's only that HE is *so* stubborn when it comes to Angel & Buffy living happily ever after.... Ugh, men!  
SERIOUS DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be. *Sigh* But at least Thiege and H'Anre are all mine - I even invented the names!   
DISTRIBUTION: Want it? Tell me and take it.  
TIMELINE: Just after 'Avoiding the Truth'   
SUMMARY: Nope, not giving this away. Read it and find out.   
AN: This one is dedicated to those who sent feedback, especially for the ones who attached a death-threat... No, I'm not crazy, it's only that the new bodyguard is *such* a hottie...  
AN2: Just for the sake of the story Buffy and Willow are still roomies.  
FEEDBACK: I *really* want to know what you think about this  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*Another realm*  
  
Thiege remembered a time when humans knew exactly who she was. Once in a time they had named her and her sisters and worshipped each one of them. But centuries had passed and she had been forgotten along with the rest. And now, if a mortal remembered he confused everything and called all of them as one: Fate.  
  
Fate was supposed to be unpredictable and tricky. Well, try working with hundreds of beings with the same power as you, each one wanting a different thing and under the eternal surveillance of Destiny. Unpredictable didn't *begin* to describe it.  
  
Some of them wanted to protect the mortal world, some get revenge on it for forgetting them. And Thiege? She was the family's kid, if such a thing was possible there, the rebel one, and the hopeless romantic. She had brought Helena to Paris all those centuries ago, she had whispered stories of love and death to writers and poets and finally, she had reunited a vampire and a Slayer.   
  
All in the name of Love.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sunnydale, next morning*  
  
Favorite ice-cream... Check  
Box of tissues.......... Check  
Appropriate music... Check  
Taper under the bed....   
  
Uh oh... I *knew* I was forgetting something. Ok, here it went...   
  
...Check.  
  
Now I only had to wait.   
  
Right then I heard footsteps nearing the dorms. They stopped just in front of my door. Someone tried to open it. Time to panic, guys; forget the waiting part, she was already here.  
  
I took a deep breath and readied myself to welcome my dearest friend.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*L.A, same time*  
  
I was mad. That was a statement. I had not gotten any sleep all night. I could swear there were dark rings under my eyes this morning. Ugh. Whoever said that helping a friend was a good thing for the soul obviously hadn't passed all night converting an office into an interrogatory room. It didn't matter if at the end it was for my own peace of mind... I mean, how much time could you watch the same person brood and brood and... BROOD. I was going to be crazy in no time if this went on. But *still*, it wasn't reason enough to stay awake following this damn confusing instructions. Only problem was: It *was* reason enough. Sigh. I only hoped he would be thankful after this. Rewind that: He WILL be thankful after this. If it went right, that is.  
  
I checked the connections again. Willow had patiently explained me everything about these damn things over the phone. Plus, she had sent an e-mail with every little detail in it. I'm not trying to build an atom-bomb, you know; but this instructions made me doubt if I *was* building one... Well, I only had to trust Willow, Buffy's best friend, the little redhead witch with a secret passion for rats and messed up spells ... Groan. I was SO not thinking about Willow's failures. 'Think positive, Cordelia.' Yeah, that's it. Positive thinking: This could not fail, this would not fail and if it did -which wouldn't be happening - there would be a little witch less in the world... Yeah, that was comforting.  
  
If this plan worked I would be busy enjoying the BIG raise Angel would give me and if it didn't - which wouldn't be happening - ... well, I'd be busy looking for a new work. Frown. This *had* to work.  
  
Well, all seemed to be ok. All cables were on their rightful place and a person who didn't know about my little scheme wouldn't be the wiser. Smile. Now I only had to convince Mystery-Man to talk. Sigh. Oh yeah, the fun wasn't over yet.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Another realm*  
  
Humans may not believe in her but the despair Thiege was feeling at the moment was very real. This was getting nowhere and time was running out. She had been discussing this for what seemed to be centuries and they still didn't understand.  
  
She was silent now, looking for new arguments, new reasons for them to see the rightness in her plea. She sighed. Damn it. *Never* in her immortal life had she had to go to such lengths just to see her wishes come true. Usually just to ask was enough, being the 'little one' certainly had its advantages; but this time they wouldn't budge.  
  
She had begged, she had explained, she even had threatened to just make them disappear but they knew her too well, they knew she wouldn't do anything against her favorite ones.   
  
This was unfair. She had never imagined things could get so bad when she bonded them. It had been just so perfect: The vampire was doomed to remain alone, she to die young; both souls needing to love and be loved. Yes, perfect. And she had arranged it all, sent Whistler to him and with the very first spark of love she created an everlasting link between them. Some time later the girl reinforced it and since then not even she could have destroyed the force of Love.  
  
Oh yeah, she had helped to create the most rare and beautiful love of all times. But she had also known that such a relationship was not meant to last in its 'natural' conditions  
  
And so she had put herself to work.   
  
After many discussions with her 'family' Thiege had managed to get the gift of humanity for the vampire. He would become mortal the day he admitted to be loved. She had even achieved the impossible and made Destiny promise to lift the burden from the girl's shoulders if she ever reached her twenties. Every detail had been carefully planned... but she hadn't counted with one small detail.   
  
Damn gypsies.   
  
She hadn't known about the clause. The curse had been lifted and without the Soul the bond only served to make 'him' obsess over her. She, with the power to create and destroy at her whim, hadn't been careful enough and paid dearly for her mistake. And once done she had had no power to revert the damages. She had tried everything to help them, she had even gone to the PTB but they refused to help her.   
  
She frowned. The selfish bastards obviously didn't want to lose their best Warriors, even less to lose them because of 'mere feelings'. And to make things worse Destiny refused to keep his word if it didn't serve Love's purpose anymore and so the girl would continue being the Slayer less she reunited with the vampire before her 20th birthday.   
  
Time was really running out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sunnydale*  
  
/ AN: *** means change of perspective. /  
  
  
I was tired. I had been awake the whole night and every muscle was begging for rest. After leaving *him* I had just driven up and down through L.A and later through Sunnydale. Only when I ran out of gas did I begin to give some thought to returning to the dorms. Right now I just wanted to go into my room, go to bed and be lonely for a while... until Willow would come back and begin her 'Let's.Worry.About.The.Poor.Lonely.Slayer' routine. I loved her, I really did, it was only that these last days she had been so...  
  
"Hi Buffy, where have you been? I was death-worried about you."   
  
...noisy.  
  
Oh great! She was still here. And apparently she wouldn't be going for a good time. Didn't she have a class right now?  
  
"Just out there, trying to ease my mind..." What else could I say? 'Well, Willow, you know, stupid me went to L.A to her vampire ex and he ended up throwing me out.' Yeah, really smooth... It's not as if I was lying, after all. I *had* been trying to ease my mind all the way back. Willow didn't need to know that I felt like I was destroying it at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you anything, Wills." 'No, I'm not' "Now I'm going to sleep for a while." 'So let me in peace for a LONG while' "Driving really eats up my energy" 'Especially when you have to pay double attention to the road because your mind is wandering through other problems' I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. Maybe a nap would help my aching head, and aching arms, and aching soul, and everything... Now if I could keep those brown eyes out of my mind...   
  
***  
  
The door opened. At first Buffy didn't seem to notice me so I spoke first. "Hi Buffy, where have you been? I was death-worried about you." Well, it *was* true. I really had been worried, especially because I *did* know where my friend was.  
  
"Just out there, trying to ease my mind..."   
  
Yeah, Buffy, sure. As if I would believe you... Buffy sat on her bed. I could guess she was exhausted.   
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you anything, Wills. Now I'm going to sleep for a while. Driving really eats up my energy" She drew back her covers and then laid peacefully on her bed. She really needed her rest. She closed her eyes... WAIT! I panicked. Buffy couldn't go to sleep just now. She just couldn't! I racked my brain searching for a way to keep her awake and talking. Finally I blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind. "You didn't go to L.A, did you?" Groan. 'Way to go, girl.' I resisted the urge to whack myself. 'Couldn't you be a little more subtle?', I scolded herself.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes immediately. And sat rigid. Guess that drew her attention... a little too much.   
  
Uh...oh... *how* did I know? Well, at least now Buffy wouldn't go to sleep for a long time, I reflected. "Uhm... Just a guess?" A look at my friend's face told me that she wasn't buying it. I needed an excuse... her brow furrowed... and I needed it FAST. Me and my big mouth. Well, there I went again..."Really, Buffy, I just guessed... hmm... you have that 'Angel-face' again so I just thought...", Pause. 'Angel-face'? Great, now I sounded like Cordelia... "I just thought that maybe you've seen him and since he is still living in L.A I just assumed... Did you go see your Dad or something?" Yeah, as if the Slayer would go visiting her Daddy in the middle of the night...  
  
I received no answer.  
  
"Buffy? You okay?"  
  
***  
Sleep. Sleep. I just wanted to...  
  
"You didn't go to L.A, did you?"  
  
Huh? L.A?! How did she know that? "How did you know?" I asked her when I finally regained my voice. It was impossible for her to know it already, less someone... No. I didn't think Angel would call here. He never did, why would he do it now? To ask for my well being? Ha! That would be funny... especially after what he did to help me. So where did Willow learn that information?  
  
"Uhm... Just a guess?"   
  
Sigh. She didn't think I was that silly, did she? Think something better, 'best friend' who spies me without my consent and keeps me awake when I only want to sleep. I wasn't liking Willow that much in those seconds and I guessed it showed in my face because she began to stammer excuses.   
  
"Really, Buffy, I just guessed... hmm... you have that 'Angel-face' again so I just thought...",   
  
'Angel-face'? Did I really have an 'Angel-face'? My rendezvous with him hadn't affected me that much, had it? I felt tired. But that was normal. It was all because of the long sleepless night, wasn't it? All my muscles were stiff and sore. So it was no wonder if I just felt like lying down... yeah... just to close my eyes and never awake again. I wondered idly if that was how Sleeping Beauty felt like in her castle: like a prisoner in her own body, always playing her good-girl act on everybody, always waiting... Would Charming Prince come for me too? Maybe he would have blue eyes and we would live happily ever after... or maybe he would have brown ones and leave me after stealing a kiss and my heart...  
  
"Buffy? You okay?"  
  
The voice shook me out of my reverie. "Huh?"  
  
Willow gazed me with her annoyingly usual 'Let's.Worry.About.The.Poor.Lonely.Slayer' preoccupied look. "You okay?", she repeated herself.   
  
Of course I was ok! Why wouldn't I! My life was perfect, college was perfect and there was no Apocalypses coming. Could it be better? "Yes." Was it the answer to my inner question or to Willow's one? I didn't care. As long as it made her happy... I glanced at my best friend. She was looking at me with those eyes that for the first time weren't sympathetic or pitying. They were searching for something now and I didn't like it. Guess that for the first time Willow wasn't believing my words. Bad sign. I certainly didn't need her to be even more worried about me.  
  
***  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
The answer was whispered so softly that I had to strain my hearing to catch it. For the first time I actually saw the signs Cordelia had observed for a long time in Angel. Buffy seemed defeated, as if something was missing... I could not remember the last time I had heard her laugh heartily, not even a single true smile. And now she even was brooding! Cordelia was right. This couldn't go on! Sooner or later they would drive *us* crazy... I couldn't let it happen.  
  
And then everything changed.  
  
  
***  
  
Nope. No more worries for the Slayer's best friend.  
  
My voice automatically adopted an airy tone, it was louder and cheery this time. It would do the trick. "Yes, I went to L.A. I needed to vent up, you know, so I grabbed my keys and hit the road." I forced a smile on my face. One of those my mother and my friends loved so much. Willow wasn't buying it now. Soon she would begin to ask question and I wasn't prepared to answer them. Damn it! I kept on trying to dissuade her from questioning me further. "Suddenly I was in L.A and then I was in front of his building. And yes, I saw him..." 'and yes, I wish I had never done that' I could tell Willow was worried about me *again*. All my friends seemed to treat me with kids' gloves these days, especially the redheaded witch. I was fed up of that.  
  
Of course, my redheaded clever friend just had to use the pause used for thinking to interrupt me.   
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
What did I say about some questions, which I wasn't prepared to answer?  
  
***  
  
"Yes, I went to L.A. I needed to vent up so I grabbed my keys and hit the road."  
  
I started at the sudden change in Buffy. Her whole demeanor had changed. All traces of weakness were now gone. Buffy Summers had started her performance again. But now I *knew* that her friend was hurting. I had just witnessed it for God's sake! Why hadn't we thought of this before...? Cordelia had called me some weeks ago and proposed a crazy plan: Reunite Buffy and Angel. At first I had refused to do it. It wasn't necessary after all: Buffy was happy with Riley, she didn't need Angel. I had never been so wrong.   
  
"Suddenly I was in L.A and then I was in front of his building. And yes, I saw him..."   
  
At last she did seem to make a pause. Even Slayers need to breathe, I guess. "Is he ok?" I asked. Low blow. I knew it. I knew I was pushing the subject; but I had to do it. 'I hope you'll forgive me for this someday, friend.'  
  
"Oh yeah, completely ok." Buffy said. Now I could hear the slight bitterness in her voice. Well, at last she was reacting to last night events. Score one for the matchmakers! "As a matter of fact he is way better than me." 'He doesn't need me anymore' A tear rolled silently. Maybe that was *too much* reaction. Buffy didn't even seem to notice it.  
  
I had been prepared for a furious Buffy, one that damned her life and her men to hell and wanted them to stay there as long as she breathed... The Slayer was not supposed to be crying... like the normal young woman she is. Just then I guessed where we all had been mistaken. We expected too much from her. Buffy was only a girl like me. she had the right to mourn a past love, even if she didn't accept that. but still, I did not know what to do with this depressed friend... So I decided to do the simplest thing I could: I sat at my friend's side and gathered her in my arms.   
  
***  
  
I felt my heart breaking. How was it even capable to do so after so many times? Maybe... maybe I just needed to let go. That was why I had gone to L.A tonight. To let go... and instead I found *him* letting me go. It should be ok. My wish had been fulfilled. I had waited all night in the car for relief and contentment to engulf me... They never came. I *knew* I should be happy now. I had ended it all swiftly, in one stroke. No more silly dreams keeping me awake, no more crazy visions of sunlight and ice cream... so why didn't I feel happy? Why had she cried in the car? It made no sense... and she was so confused... It was over, it had been for a long time... so why did I go there to end it if it already was over? *It is never over* A past voice whispered faintly. My own voice. I just cried harder. I felt Willow's arms going around me.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked softly.  
  
What a silly question! Hadn't I just answered it? Of course I was! I had just ended all the suffering... just killed my last hope and I had done it happily. No. I was not okay. I just kept on crying. I had cried in her car, too. But nobody had cared for me, hugged me, wiped my tears... I had to admit to myself that I had been waiting for him to do it. Why does it always return to him?  
  
Maybe... maybe because I still was in love with him... That thought only made me cry harder. Just when everything between us was over did I have to realize that I still loved him. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't...  
  
***  
  
She continued crying in my arms for a long time.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked again when she calmed down a bit. I knew that the truth would come out this time.  
  
Silence for a while. Then she began to talk to me for the first time in many months.  
  
"I... I went to his office a-and everything just... Oh, Will. I'm such a fool."  
  
I prepared myself to hear my friend's problems and fears. I hoped that Cordelia was doing her part too and that this plan wasn't that crazy after all.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Another realm*  
  
Thiege was helpless. No one supported her, nobody believed in their love anymore. Only she... and that wasn't enough.  
  
She was feeling even worse than when the girl had to send her lover to Hell. Destiny and many of her Sisters had dictated it: No vampire should receive love, even less the one that tried to suck the earth into Hell. Why couldn't they see that the Soul and the Demon weren't the same? At last, after many centuries, she had defied her master and brought the vampire back using the force of the Slayer's love. She had even secured his soul; after all *that* hadn't been forbidden. But it was forbidden to intervene in Destiny's ways and she had been severely punished: No intervention in the mortal world until one of her favorites died.   
  
She had had to witness the progressive shift between them, she had watched helplessly as he left her and she had begged for a miracle after seeing them turn their existences into a living hell. The miracle had come in the form of a Mohra demon... and been rebutted in the name of Love.  
  
She was beginning to think that her cause was lost.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*L.A*  
  
"Hi Boss"  
  
"Morning, Cordelia. Everything ok?" His smile didn't reach his eyes, his clothes were all wrinkled... Frown... Buffy had definitely been here.  
  
"I should be the one asking you that. Have you looked yourself?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, sure, blame your little allergy to mirrors. Well, if you can't see it for yourself I'll describe it for you." I neared him with two swift steps until I could scrutinize him at my whim. I realized that my first observation was fair enough... He was in far worse shape. "First: your clothes are worse than ever. I wonder how do you manage to break so many in-rules at the same time." - and still look so hot?- He was the only guy I had met capable of such an impossible thing. But returning to important matters. "Then you haven't shaved and your hair hasn't been combed at all and... are those dark rings?" Good, at least my appearance wasn't the only one suffering today. "It really wouldn't surprise me if you begin to brood right here and now. If I didn't know better I'd say you've just had a serious Buffy-moment." There. Plan A already at work. It did the trick.  
  
"A 'Buffy-moment'?" he squeaked. I loved it when I managed to surprise him. It was a *very* rare occurrence.  
  
"Yup. You know, those 'moments' where she comes and leaves you all depressed and broody and makes me go alone to my reunions because you refuse to step out the office." I said airily as if it didn't matter. In a normal occasion it wouldn't have. I left him there standing and veered towards my desk. I dropped my little bomb while I was reading the latest mail "It's such a luck that that spoiled brat doesn't come here often..."  
  
"She is NOT a brat." He snarled.  
  
I felt the urge to pat myself on the back for a job well done. This was going to be easier that I had thought. "Of course she is." I snapped. I threw the junk mail to the trashcan. "And quit defending her. I don't care if love is that blind, just don't deny the truth. We both know how selfish and spoiled she can be. To think she said *I* was a bitch..."   
  
"She is NOT a-a... whatever you said." He said exasperated.   
  
Yup. Really easier. Men are easily manipulated if you know their Achilles'' heel... and I knew Angel's. "B-I-T-C-H." I said calmly. I couldn't help but laugh at his angry face. It was funny. "Oh right, now comes her knight-in-shining-armor. And here I thought you were over her... serves me right for believing a man's words- living or not."  
  
***  
  
I remembered another time when someone else had been Buffy's 'knight'. Had it really been only three years ago? Cordelia's words interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"...can't believe you are still in love with her. After that last stunt she pulled on you. To have the nerve to kick you out 'her town'! Unbelievable! And worse yet: you still love her. Pathetic!"  
  
'Pathetic' The word stung. Especially because Cordelia was my best friend and I didn't want her to think that of me.   
  
"I'm not pathetic!" I said defensively. And it was the truth. I *wasn't* pathetic and I *wasn't* in love with Buffy anymore.... then what had kept me awake all night holding my Claddagh ring? Sigh.  
  
***  
  
"...can't believe you are still in love with her. After that last stunt she pulled on you. To have the nerve to kick you out 'her town'! Unbelievable! And worse yet: you still love her. Pathetic!" Buffy-bashing and to attack his not-so-fragile ego were the best methods to obtain a response out of him. Even the one I was looking for. I knew I was pulling the right strings. I only hoped she wasn't pulling them too tightly.  
  
"I'm not pathetic!"  
  
Bingo! Just the reaction I had been waiting for. I softened my voice to impart the final blow. "No, you are not. You're only in love." There. That was the moment of truth. He just had to accept it and then we all would have a happy ending. If this didn't work... well, I would have just to search for another boss.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia's face softened and her voice changed. "No, you are not. You're only in love"  
  
Angel couldn't say anything. What would it take to dissuade Cordelia of that crazy idea? Buffy wasn't a part of his life -unlife- anymore. They would never come back together. He wasn't in love with her. Last night was the ultimate proof.../A feather-kiss against my cheek and a scent of vanilla in the air./... /A slight caress and too sad, too old, too green eyes/ ... the ultimate proof of the contrary. Sigh In that single moment I realized the truth.   
  
"Oh my God! I have let her go *again*! What have I done? "   
  
***  
  
  
"Oh my God! I have let her go *again*! What have I done? "   
  
I smiled. 'You better be doing your part, Will.'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Another realm*  
  
It seemed that her pleas had been answered. She thanked with all her immortal heart the Sister who had put the idea in the Seer's and the Witch's mind. This would work. Finally, after so much work and time, her greatest project would be a reality.   
  
'Happiness ever after' was about to be delivered to two persons in love.   
  
Her work with the Slayer and her Vampire was nearly over.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Review this, PLEASE!***  



	5. Interlude II

TITLE: Interlude II  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: They belong to their fans.  
DISTRIBUTION: You actually want this???  
TIMELINE: Just after 'Realising the Truth'  
SUMMARY: Plans are finally brought to an end.  
FEEDBACK: Please!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Two girls were singing softly under their breath, they both trying not to awake their respective wards. Their hands worked fast packaging a small object and their eyes moved at random times to vigil the entrance to the room they were in. To be discovered would mean the end of their good intentions, the end of their long-awaited peace. It was to be avoided at all costs.  
  
They went on with their work and fortunately nothing happened. The packets were finished and they left their respective houses to go to the nearest post-office.   
  
Before leaving Willow took a last glance at her friend. Buffy was thankfully still asleep on her bed.   
  
Cordelia sighed in relief. The door of her boss' room was still closed. That meant he still hadn't risen. She left as silently as she had come.  
  
So far everything was okay.  
  
A little smile lightened the face of the two friends. Apparently their plan had worked. Now to go for the last step. They breathed in and parched decisively towards their next goal.  
  
In California two employees of the post-office were surprised at seeing a beautiful woman whistling happily in their respective offices.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Hours later*  
  
  
The night had just settled over California.  
  
At two different points of the state two beings hadn't taken notice of it. For the first time in months it didn't matter that their real lives started at this point. Sundown came and went and they kept on sleeping... whatever fantasy -or lack of- their subconscious was in it was obviously better than the reality that would be facing them if - when - they woke up.  
  
He didn't see the darkness spreading rapidly through the city's sky  
  
She didn't hear the noises that kept surrounding her dorm room.  
  
And, of course, none of them even guessed that their lives had just taken another route...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow glanced furtively into the room before entering. Her friend was still in the same position she had left her. She sighed in relief. She took a small piece of paper from her pocket and put it with another small package on the most visible spot: the fridge.  
  
Maybe Cordelia's plan hadn't been so crazy after all.  
  
Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Cordelia Chase was opening a door slightly, wincing when it cracked noisily. From her spot she could see the shadowy form that was her boss on the bed. Her hand crept swiftly into the room and stuck a little note on the door and then put the little box just below it.   
  
She closed the door and smiled. Now she was sure that this was going to work.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
It was dark.  
  
He should have woken hours ago, he thought.  
  
She was hungry, she realised, was there something left in the fridge?  
  
He remembered Cordelia going out for blood just some days ago. Something about needing a healthy boss to secure her own well being...  
  
But to eat something would mean to stand up and go for it.  
  
She didn't have the strength for it.  
  
He didn't have enough appetite.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Soon a myriad of scenes rushed in front of her eyes. Sadness, love, anger and fear... all of them in one nice, big packet.  
  
It hadn't been a dream, he realised.  
  
She frowned. She didn't want to remember. She had just passed the last hours trying to forget it.   
  
But he knew that some Cordelia's mothering wasn't going to do the trick. She had really tried to make it easier for him, she really had.  
  
But it hadn't worked.   
  
Willow had put her to bed after her sudden outburst of tears and confessions.  
  
Cordy had threatened to chain him to the bed if he didn't rest some.  
  
Sleep hadn't scared the nightmares away; it had only delayed the real ones.  
  
Her stomach rumbled. She could swear she had heard Willow talking about mint-chip-cookie-dough-fudge ice cream. Was there something better in the world for a depressed Slayer?  
  
He heard strange noises coming form the office. He better investigated them  
  
Nothing like a large pint of her favourite dessert to forget the heartbreak, she decided.  
  
Nothing like kicking some evil demon's ass to forget her face, he mused.  
  
She raised from the bed. There was a fridge to raid.  
  
He walked towards the door. There was a demon to scare off.  
  
And then...  
  
... then their lives took yet another route...  
  
  
  
  



	6. Accepting the Truth

TITLE: Accepting the Truth  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: *Leni jumps happily up and down in her room* MINE! MINE! MINE! They are MINE! *Leni stops abruptly when she sees Joss' lawyers looking *very pissed off* He-he... *sweatdrops* Just kidding? -_-;;  
DISTRIBUTION: This is all yours.  
TIMELINE: Some years after 'Telling the Truth'   
SUMMARY: The end of the story (finally!)  
AN: Thanks for being so patient with me. Be warned: there's a totally different tone in this one! (You really don't need to read *another* mushy 'Buffy-and-Angel-get-together' scene, do you?)  
FEEDBACK: Make me happy and send it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy saw the clock once more. It marked 7:15. He would come at 7:30. And this dress wasn't what she wanted either.  
  
"I'm going to change" She told her friends.  
  
"No. You are not." A commanding voice told her. "I swear it: if I see you in *one* more dress or skirt, or blouse, or whatever I'm going to throw you out of that window." Cordelia pointed to a rather large one at one side of the room.  
  
"As if you could" Buffy muttered under her breath. But anyway she stood in her place and straightened her dress once again.   
  
"Don't worry. You look wonderful. He'll have a hard time keeping his hands out of you" Willow told her reassuringly.   
  
"Yeah. I bet he'll really have a 'hard-time'. Especially with that neckline... If he still has a taste for a young girl's pretty neck he'll be more than pleased to see you in that... and if he doesn't he'll be *very* pleased anyway. Are you sure you didn't forget any part of that dress in the store? It's way too short!" Cordy stated matter-of-factly. Her harsh tone of voice was easily belied by the huge grin on her face.   
  
Willow blushed at the bluntness of her friend. Even after these last two years having Cordelia as a constant companion was still strange. But considering that the three women now shared an apartment it was kind of inevitable.   
  
"Are you sure, Will?" Buffy said, trying to ignore Cordelia's comment and wishing it would be true at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, of course, Buff. What time will he pick you up tonight?"  
  
"He should be here in ten minutes or so. Are you sure he'll like this dress, girls? After all this is a special date, and he told me to wear something fancy and I am still not sure if this will do..." She stared at her reflection. She was surprised at the image of a young woman in her early twenties with a rather dull black dress but a goofy smile on her face. Even after all this time she still wasn't sure if that happy woman was indeed herself.  
  
"Of course it'll do. Cordelia and I will have to help Angel picking his jaw from the floor after he's seen you."  
  
The three of them giggled at the image Willow had just come up with. Suddenly Cordelia got more serious. "Believe me, Buffy. Wherever he'll take you tonight you'll turn all men's heads. Even I would have a hard time matching you tonight..."  
  
Buffy knew that was as much of a compliment as she was ever going to get from Cordelia. Even after all the time with Angel in L.A and the last years with the whole gang in Sunnydale she still managed to pull her Princess-act on them. But that was it was now: an act.   
  
After *finally* realizing L.A producers weren't prepared for her skills Cordelia had accepted to move in with them, mainly because she had no other place to go to. And even if at first Buffy and Willow had accepted her only as a favor for Angel they had come to realize that having Cordelia around wasn't a bad thing. Furthermore, it was even safer, considering Cordy's character and experience in the undead-world they still had to fight from time to time.  
  
And *only* from time to time.  
  
Buffy still relished the memory of her twentieth birthday. That had been some weeks after her re-re-reunion with Angel. She remembered everybody singing a totally out-of-tune 'Happy Birthday' and her mother presenting her with a cake - something she hadn't done since her seventeenth birthday - However, this time she had actually made a wish and blew the candles. Just before someone switched the lights on the whole room had started to glow. First they had freaked but instants afterwards they felt such a loving aura that all apprehension had left immediately. A womanly creature had appeared in front of them. And while she was trying to place her image in her memory - actually she still could swear she had seen that 'woman' before - Angel had actually gasped at her sight.  
  
Buffy tried to recall the long speech the glowing creature had given her: Something about courage, patience, and rewards. She could not remember the exact words but she could still feel the pride emanating from the being. At last she had said the magic words: "Now you're free." and then to the still gaping Angel: "No, I'm not who you think I am. But I'll tell you that my sister's essence had returned home, as well as her partner's. I only hope that what I'm doing today would satisfy her wishes as much as it does satisfy mine." She paused a moment. "Warrior, you've been free since your return from Hell but you'll be even more when you finally accept yourself." With that final word she vanished in the air. Buffy hadn't understood all her words and apparently Angel wouldn't enlighten her any time soon. He simply refused to tell her where did he know her from.   
  
Some days later Buffy had learned of a new Slayer taking her place even though she still conserved her strength and whatever powers she possessed. The Council had been appalled at the news. Three Slayers at the same time! But seeing that Buffy had been retired by the Higher Powers they had had to let her leave. Sometimes she felt bad for the girl who had taken her place and lived shortly in it. She had offered repeatedly to train the new Slayers- who seemed to come and go in mere months - but all their Watchers had refused her help... a ridiculous attempt to keep their wards from THE Slayer's bad influence... if only they were that determinate in keeping those same wards *alive*.   
  
Buffy sighed. It has no use thinking about it now, even less tonight. It was the second anniversary of their re-re-reunion - as her friends jokingly referred to Willow's and Cordelia's successful plot- and she planned to make the best of it.  
  
"Do you still remember that day?" She asked.  
  
Both women knew instantly what her friend was referring to.   
  
"Of course I remember." Cordelia said. "After that heart-to-heart with Angel I saw him so demoralized that I sent him to sleep. Can you believe it? Me, ordering a man who could be my great-great-grandfather around; and the funniest thing was that he actually obeyed me!" She smiled at the memory. After putting Angel in bed she had retrieved the recorded cassette from the office and sent it immediately to Willow. Some hours later she had received Willow's contribution to their cause- namely the cassette with hers and Buffy's chat-, which she had left on Angel's nightstand with a note attached to it. "'Listen to this and don't do anything rash afterwards. Remember: It's still sunny out there'," she quoted out loud, "that was what my note said. What about yours, Willow?"  
  
"'Listen to this. Kill me later.'" The witch responded. Seeing Cordelia's confused gaze she continued. "I had known Buffy for years. I knew she wouldn't be happy with our plan. No matter how much it ended up helping her."  
  
"Hey! Remember I'm still here!" Buffy interrumpted while trying to fix her hairdo for the n-th time in the last hour. "Of course I was angry then, just as grateful as I was afterwards. Try coming back home rejected by your ex and then hearing him say he's sorry less than a day later. All because your best friend's crazy plot. Wouldn't you have been even 'a bit' mad? But I gotta say that listening Angel's voice saying that he loved me and would have never left me were it not for my well-being really gave me hope. At first. At the time I was so insecure of myself that I thought Angel was confused and not thinking straight." Seeing Cordelia's disbelieving look Buffy prepared to defend herself. "Yeah, yeah. Now I know I was totally wrong. But at the time I didn't know it. I certainly wasn't with him enough time to carry a normal conversation, even less to know how he was feeling..."  
  
"And then you heard my message." Willow interrupted.  
  
"Well, yeah. Hearing *your* voice telling me that a tape with our earlier talk was already in its way to L.A made me fell *really* betrayed. After all it was my best friend giving my secrets away to someone I wasn't sure of anymore." Willow winced slightly and Buffy hurried to calm her friend. "That's in the past, Will. And as you just said it ended up helping me."  
  
"Helping whom?"  
  
The unexpected voice startled the three of them but Cordelia was the one who recovered first. "Will you continue playing Stealthy-Guy on us, Boss? One of these days you'll give one of us an stroke!" She chided the larger man playfully.  
  
Angel smiled at his friend. "Cordelia Chase having a stroke?! Ha! Hell is freezing right now if that's true. I assure you, ladies," he said jokingly, "this woman has seen more than she deserves to and if she is still here safe and sound then I guess such a little scare like my unannounced presence will not affect her health and if I may..."  
  
"Oh Angel, shut up!" Cordelia pleaded. Since Angel was a full human-guy he had developed a strange sense of humor and she had the feeling that he was passing more time with Xander than he should.  
  
"As you please, my fair lady." The smile persisted on his lips. Xander was right: Cordelia was really funny when annoyed.  
  
"E-hem."   
  
Angel turned to see the source of the sound. He knew what he would find after he turned around... Wow. Suddenly the room turned hotter, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his mouth was widely open... Correction: He hadn't had any idea of what he would find. Just in front of him was Buffy with an incredibly stunning black dress that complimented her figure. It seemed to have been made only for her and as much as he preferred her in white or pastel colors he couldn't find a fault in her appearance. She was perfect. And he was feeling the need to fill his lungs with air again. So much as for being human for many months! In Buffy's presence he could forget anything.  
  
He heard something at his side and discovered Willow grinning at Cordelia, who was glaring him blatantly.  
  
"I told you." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, we were both right. But I don't plan on helping you pick anything. He still owes me an apology." Cordelia huffed.   
  
Angel shrugged the strange conversation off and proceeded to admire his private goddess. Beautiful. Perfect. Stunning. All were words easily connected with Buffy. When he reached her eyes he encountered a mute question in them. 'What do you think?'. However, before he could form a coherent answer Buffy threw her arms in frustration and walked decisively to her room. "I just knew it... This dress is horrible! I should have never bought it! I told you, girls, this... this thing isn't for me..."   
  
Angel never had the time to react.  
  
The bedroom door closed with a big slam.   
  
Cordelia and Willow glared him with barely contained animosity.   
  
Angel just stood there gaping. "Huh?" He managed to 'say'.  
  
Both of them shook their head in disapproval. "Men!" Cordelia said in annoyance. "Yeah, men!" He heard sweet Willow repeat with even more contempt.  
  
'What the hell had happened?' He had come in the room, had joked with Cordelia, had admired Buffy... and then... then Hell broke loose. 'Women!'  
  
Cordelia's voice finally broke the silence. "What kind of boyfriend do you think you are? Even *Xander* has more tact!" That coming from Xander's Haters' Club President was a cutting insult. Angel was rendered speechless.What? Why? Where? What the Hell?!  
  
"What are you waiting for? Christmas?!" Willow said cuttingly. She signaled to Buffy's room. "Go in there and say 'I'm sorry'"  
  
'For what?' He wanted to ask but centuries of experience told him he would be in more problems if he did so. He left the room muttering about this happening solely to him and wondering about the possibilities of meeting three women with PMS in the same room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Another realm*  
  
Thiege frowned and glared the figure in front of her seriously.  
  
"Do you have a good excuse for this?", she asked rather impatiently. Kids! You couldn't leave them alone for a second. She wondered briefly if she had been that restless in her younger centuries and apologized mentally to every Sister she had ever bothered.   
  
"I just wanted to play, Thiege! A little fun won't hurt them!" H'Anre, the 'new brat', stated.  
  
Thiege sighed. "No, it won't. But today was *very* special for them and I didn't want *anything* to bother them." She just couldn't believe Destiny's punishment after she had defied him *again* and contacted the Slayer and her friends. She had waited for her powers to be vanished for some centuries; but she should have known better. Could Destiny be 'nice' only for once? Of course not! Now she was stuck with this kid- who actually was the reincarnation of the female Oracle - for ten centuries... A millenium as baby-sitter!   
  
"Oh, come on! What is so important? Their anniversary? They'll have many more in the future. It's already decreed. So what if there's a *little* misunderstanding today?" H'Anre said emphasizing the word 'little'. She knew how fond Thiege was of this particular couple. But she was free to do everything she wanted and now that she was the 'little one' she was being spoiled by many of the Sisters, including her tutor. "You know it's no big. They'll reconcile in less than a minute and everything will be fine again."  
  
"Yeah, everything will be fine. But I wanted today to be perfect. Do you know what is he carrying in his jacket pocket?" At H'anre's negative she continued. "A ring. A promise ring. He was going to propose tonight." H'Anre swallowed loudly. Oops... Thiege would be really angry for the next few years. "Do you know how long I've waited to witness this day?" Another negative. "Years! Six whole years since I decided to unite them!" Seeing H'Anre's unimpressed gaze Thiege resumed her speech. "Now I know that's nothing for us. Six years are just seconds here. But they are a *really* long time if you're fearing that any night one of the Sisters could get angry and decide to kill one of the lovers at a whim."   
  
Thiege sighed. Great. Now she'd have to rearrange everything for the 'Special Moment', as she had called Angel's proposal. She had prepared a warm night and clear sky, even a shooting star to pass in the moment the girl said 'yes'. Now her plans were ruined because of this noisy kid.  
  
H'Anre sensed her tutor's bad humor. "I'm sorry.", she said meekly.  
  
"You better be." Thiege responded. She closed her eyes and focused on the lovers. She smiled. The girl was kissing her boyfriend heartily. At least everything was okay. Then she saw the clock. 8:30. 'Damn! They lost their reservations. It seems we'll have to settle for another night for our plans, Angel.' She thought. At the same time she saw the ex-Vampire carrying his girlfriend towards her bed. She could even sense the girl's friends leaving quietly the apartment. A new knowledge invaded her mind. She considered the new turn of events and smiled brightly.   
  
"H'Anre?" The kid raised her head. "Are you behind this?"  
  
A blush answered her. "I just wanted to demonstrate how sorry I really am."  
  
"Do you know the consequences of this?" She asked seriously.  
  
H'Anre gulped. "Are they that bad?" Damn. Why couldn't she do anything okay?  
  
Thiege smiled. So the kid really didn't know what she had just done. She'd have to practice more with her ward. "No, H'Anre, they are not bad. Personally I would have waited a little more for this to happen but now is as good as ever."  
  
"What exactly have I done, Thiege?" The little one asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just say that they'll have to postpone their wedding plans for some time... or maybe hurry them up, I'm still not sure. What do you think would be better?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They'll be having a baby!" Thiege said excitedly. "A little girl named Shannah if her mother names her or Cassie if the proud father does, or something between Amanda and Heather if they let their friends have any say in the name-decision." She was happy. Beaming with happiness if you wanted to put it that way. At last the Prophecy Girl would be born! Who would have thought the kid would do something right. True, she had wanted to wait, but... what the hell!  
  
"I did that?" H'Anre asked stunned at herself.   
  
"Yes, you did. Now I know you didn't do it on purpose so I guess you'll have to learn to control your powers really soon. This kind of situations is unacceptable in most cases and frequently a baby causes more problems in the established timeframe than it is worth. So don't try to do anything like that without my help again. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Thiege was too happy to hold any grudges for the kid. "Now come on, H'Anre, you created this mess. Now you'll help me repair it. Where do you think his proposal should take place? The beach? A fancy restaurant? Maybe he could take her to L.A..."  
  
"What about her apartment? After a dinner *he* would have cooked. Only the two of them, soft music, maybe some candles... Now *that* would be romantic." H'Anre proposed catching on with her tutor's merry spirit.  
  
"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. I like the way you think, kid. Maybe I'll let you help me with my next mission. I've heard there's a place called Section One..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sunnydale*  
  
"Are you sure about this, Angel?" Buffy asked in the dark. They lay contentedly in her bed and Angel had her wrapped in his arms. She had just been about to sleep when he had propped the question.   
  
"Of course I am, my love. Since the day I saw you I've wanted to stay with you forever and since I became human I've wanted to marry you. Will you accept?" Angel was rather nervous. He hadn't planned to do this nor here neither now. But it had been a wild impulse. Would he regret it?  
  
"I do." He heard Buffy whisper. In that moment he felt the happiest man on earth. Buffy snuggled in his arms and bent over to kiss him. "Of course I accept. Was ever a doubt about it?", and the proceeded to show him why he shouldn't doubt her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Another realm*  
  
Ijyoh grinned. 'That was a good job, and quick, too.' She thought. She knew Thiege would be furious but she knew her Sister as much as she knew herself. Thiege wanted to mess up with *her* work and she couldn't let it happen. She had passed *years* trying to unite that couple. And hers was even a heavier task, at least Thiege's favorites could show their emotions in public...  
  
That had been a good warning. After all Thiege had always wanted for them to be happily married. If she had dealt with curses and death wishes she could very well deal with an unexpected proposal. Ijyoh only hoped Thiege understood the warning: 'Don't come near Section One.'  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Yay! This is finally done! I can't believe it! And it didn't take much time! What??! Don't look at me so! What was it? Two? Maybe three *little* months??... Ok, ok, so I was a little late with this last chapters... Blame my teachers! Well, now it's time to continue my other fic 'Alternate Reality'... I wonder what will I do with that story... Any ideas???***  
  
*** Please, please, please, leave a review. I need to know if my late night was worth it!***  



	7. Epilogue

  
TITLE: Epilogue.   
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: I've heard some rumors about Buffy's death... Do you think *I* would do it?  
DISTRIBUTION: Want. Tell me. Take. Have.  
SUMMARY: ...andtheylivedhappilyeverafter... Pure mush and fluff. If you are looking for the plot it ended in the last chapter.  
FEEDBACK: *Very* appreciated. (Even flames as long as you're being fair) dani_vasq@hotmail.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
After some months of impatient waiting Angel and Buffy married in a cozy chapel in L.A, near Mr. Summers' house. It was a beautiful ceremony, with Cordelia and Willow in pale-blue dresses, very happy in their roles of 'maid of honor'. Willow was at the right side of the couple, Cordy at the left, both with broad smiles and watery eyes. They had been waiting for years for this day, and now that it was happening they couldn't stop the tears. It was at times like these when they knew that with or without their help Angel and Buffy would be together anyway.   
  
Xander and Anya were also there. Poor Xander had to listen his soon-to-be wife complaining about everything and at the same time wanting for everything to be the same in *her* wedding. Between her sobs (yeah, she was human too, wasn't she? Of course she would cry now) she said that there was such a loving atmosphere in the room that she could *feel* it. But WHY did they have to choose *white* roses for the decorations? Red ones would have been SO much better. She would make sure of having red roses in her wedding. And why did Buffy had to be in a white dress? She had a daughter for Gods sake! It was not as if someone would believe in her 'innocence' and 'purity'... Xander shook his head and sighed, even after all these years he still couldn't understand his girlfriend...eh, fiancé. "Shh, love. People are noticing us instead of the ceremony." he whispered to his loud... fiancé.   
  
Indeed, Mr. Summers was clearly staring at the loud girl who couldn't stop rambling in his little girl's wedding. Where did Buffy choose her friends? Parallel dimensions?  
  
Meanwhile Wesley and Giles were proudly standing near the altar. Even though Buffy had 'retired' some time ago Giles hadn't had the heart to leave his self-appointed family. He knew that the 'kids' loved him and that he was more of a father figure for them than their real parents. Giles felt Buffy passing slowly by him towards her happiness. Angel was already there ready to welcome her in his life, as eager as he had been for years. Giles knew they would be happy together, and he was happy for it.   
  
Little Shannah was in her grandmother's arms, smiling broadly at her parents.   
  
It surely was a beautiful day.  
  
Angel couldn't be happier. Not for the first time since the being's visit he was really glad of having his soul anchored. Even when he knew about the Shanshu Prophecy he was never sure of what would happen to his soul. Who knows what could have happened after the change? But now he could freely enjoy of the events. There was a beautiful woman waiting for him to say 'yes' and a little girl waiting for him to bring her home. 'Shannah', he thought, 'Whatever was thinking her mother to call her that? Cassie would have been such a better name... Why wouldn't she let me name my own daughter' *sigh* Well, even as he had been a bit annoyed at not being able to name his baby after his sister he had learned to love this name. 'Shannah...' Even now he could see her smiling at him. Such a cute baby. All his and Buffy's doing. Life was perfect.  
  
Buffy still feared this was all a dream. This had to be the best moment in all her whole life... and that was a lot to say. In these last years she had had enough happy moments to last many lifetimes. But this one really bested them all. At last she would be able to call her love 'husband'. Buffy smiled. A year ago Angel had asked her to marry him. Some weeks later she had discovered she was pregnant; Angel nearly fainted when learning the news. Who would have thought it? Angel, ex-Scourge of Europe, fainting at such things? Now her baby girl was in her mother's arms smiling broadly at her father. Buffy wondered if she would ever stop... Shannah was such a Daddy's girl that she sometimes doubted if her baby did know that she had a mother. The next second Shannah herself dissipated her doubts with a toothless baby-smile obviously directed only towards her mother. Yes, Buffy Summers was a happy woman today.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Another realm*  
  
*sniff*  
  
"Do you need a tissue?"   
  
"Yes" *sniff* "Better bring me the whole box." She couldn't believe this was really happening. It was SO beautiful. Damn! She had known this would happen for three years and she still couldn't stop crying! What an example for her charge!  
  
"Here is the box." Why oh why couldn't Thiege stop crying! It was getting annoying, H'Anre thought. Here was a 'mature', 'adult' Sister and she wept like a child because of a simple mortal's wedding. Impossible!   
  
As if you've never done it before. A little voice asked her.   
Oh well, she had cried a bit when *her* couple tied the knot... but never like this!   
Uh-hum... I was there. I know the truth  
Oh shut up!   
  
Anyway, at least there was a reason to cry with those ones. She was really proud of her achievement. Those ex-vampire's friends had been her first experiment and it wasn't that bad. Every Sister had congratulated her for a well-done job. Wouldn't you think Cordelia and Wesley did a really good couple?  
  
*sniff* "Isn't this beautiful, H'Anre?"  
  
H'Anre focused on the wedding. The ceremony was finished and everyone was congratulating the new spouses. She saw Cordy's hands in Wesley's.  
  
"Yes, Thiege. Everything is beautiful." And it was the truth.  
  
END  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh and PLEASE leave a review. I'm *very* fond of them.   
  
  
  



End file.
